The long-term objectives of this proposal are to spur the translation of basic scientific discoveries to new therapeutic strategies for a broad range of human afflictions. Northwestern University's High Throughput Analysis Laboratory (HTA Lab) is a well-established shared resource facility that supports development and execution of diverse projects that require highly parallel experiments. These include biochemical and cell- based screening of compound libraries to identify agents that modulate important biological processes, as well as large-scale analysis of gene function. The HTA Lab's suite of analytical instruments includes sophisticated photometric plate readers, a high-content screening system and an aging liquid handling system. Importantly, however, essentially all research performed in this facility relies heavily on liquid handling. The facility's existing liquid handling platform was acquired a decade ago, and has reached the end of its expected lifetime; it is incurring increasingly expensive and time-consuming repairs. Thus, it is imperative that the current and unreliable system be replaced. The acquisition of an Agilent Encore Multispan Liquid Handling System integrated with a Bravo Automated Liquid Handling Platform will significantly enhance the facility's liquid handling capabilities and meet the research needs of the HTA Lab's users. The Agilent system offers tremendous improvement in versatility and precision over the existing platform, as well as efficiency by allowing the use of 1536-well plates. To accommodate this instrument, the University has made concrete commitments in terms of an extended service contract providing coverage for five years, operational and fiscal management teams and infrastructure. Acquisition of the Agilent system will allow seamless continuation of NIH-supported projects and spur the development of new therapeutic strategies for cancer, cardiovascular diseases, reproductive disorders, neuronal disorders including Parkinson's and Alzheimer's diseases and future endeavors.